Survivor India
Survivor: India is a fanfic based of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The game started with 16 castaways divided into two tribes Kerala and Bihar. In the end Vinny defeated Shayne in 4-3 vote. Season Summary Sixteen castaways are dropped in the middle of India to survive on their own. They were divided into the tribes of Bihar and Kerala by gender. The women of Kerala started out rough losing the first two immunity challenges. Over in the Bihar tribe the younger guys tried to eliminate the older guys but their plans failed and Dirk, Josh, and Carl were picked off when the men went on a losing streak. Tensions rised between Zoey and Shayne over leadership of Kerala. The men lost all the immunity challenges until the merge. On Day 19 everyone merged as one into the Haryana tribe. The girls made a pact to stick together and take out the boys. This was until Zoey caught Vinny and Shayne talking and freaked out breaking the girls alliance. However the girls took out second biggest threat Quinn after the number one target Derrick won immunity. Soon people began to pair up into seperate alliances: Ben & Aimee, Molly & Shayne, Vinny & Clare, Derrick & Anya. Realizing that she was on the outs Zoey schemed to get everyone against Aimee and she was blindsided. Later when she was caught Zoey tried to win immunity but failed to. Shayne soon pressured for her elimination but at tribal council Zoey shocked everyone when she declared she wanted to quit much to the disgust of everyone else including Aimee. Later Molly found three idols within 2 hours much to Shayne plesure. Derrick began to turn people off with his arrogance thus making him target number one. Everyone turned aganist loner Ben. Later Shayne begans to get susipicious of Molly talikng to Anya and Derrick leading to their friendship to be put on the rocks. When Molly won immunity she gave it up to Shayne to prove her loyalty but soon was blindsided. Quiet and shy Anya made a power move to save herself when she convinced Vinny to vote off his main ally Clare. At the final 4 Shayne and Vinny teamed up realizing that Anya and Derrick would take each other to the finals. Vinny and Shayne targeted jury threat Anya while Anya and Derrick targeted Shayne. After the firemaking challenge Anya was eliminated thus pushing Derrick into a corner. After a grueling endurance challenge Shayne came out victorious winning the final immunity where she finally eliminated Derrick. Vinny and Shayne faced off in a heated tribal council but in the end Vinny overcame Shayne in a close 4-3 vote. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history '''Note 1: '''Zoey quit the competition as a results no one voted '''Note 2: '''Vinny, Molly, and Anya did not vote in the revote '''Note 3: '''Shayne and Anya did not vote in the revote